


Come Closer

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Very uwu, because I only know how to write yundong fluff, enjoy, i don't even know what to tag because it's honestly just friends!yundong going mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: When Yunhyeong invited Donghyuk over he was really only planning to hang out, but a “I need you to teach me how to kiss” later they’re sitting in front of each other as Yunhyeong lectures him on it, demonstration included.





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, sooner than expected! With another soft yundong because this bitch doesn't know how to write anything else! I recommend listening to «Today» by iKON, a song I think fits this one!
> 
> There's really not much to say >< as always, thanks for to the ones who read it before-hand for your nice comments and special thanks to D for always hyping up my yundong bullshit in the sweetest and more enthusiastic of ways!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments/kudos if you like it ^^

_ 가까워진 얼굴 아름다운 너 _

_ Our faces are closer, beautiful you _

_ 오늘따라 심장이 네게 반응하는 걸 _

_ Today my heart is reacting to you _

“Hyung.” Donghyuk’s voice startles Yunhyeong. 

They are alone in the Yunhyeong’s room, hanging out after school like they often do. Yunhyeong is laying in bed playing with his phone, not paying attention to Donghyuk who is sitting on the floor with a comic book, or so he thought until his face appears next to him from the side of the bed.

“What?” he asks without moving any part of his body other than his head to look at him. 

“I need you to teach me how to kiss,” he says firmly. 

Yunhyeong stares at him completely frozen for about fifteen seconds that feel to him like two hours, and slowly sits in bed looking down at Donghyuk who is still on the floor. 

“What?” he repeats, this time a hint of incredulity in his voice.

“Teach me how to kiss.” Donghyuk reaffirms a bit exasperated, emphasizing on every word as he speaks. 

“You need _ me _ ...” Yunhyeong starts slowly, the other’s open eyes looking at him expectantly, “...to teach _ you _ how to kiss?” He’s waiting for Donghyuk to tell him he misunderstood and clarify his words, but he only gets an steady nod from him, not a bit of hesitation in his stare. “Why do you want me to teach you how to kiss?”

“Because I need to learn? Duh.” He replies as if it was obvious.

Yunhyeong is still a little taken aback by the request, and a small part at the back of his mind wonders if Donghyuk is just messing with him. “Don’t you have anyone else? Most girls in my grade are crazy for you, ask one of them!”

“Well, that’s exactly why.” Donghyuk starts to whine at this point. “I already worked hard on winning their heart with my charms, it’d be embarrassing if they find out I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Yunhyeong stops for a second at his friend’s confession. “Haven’t you?” he asks, the question coming out more serious than he pretended to. 

“I mean, I have pecked quite a few girls, but never kiss _ kiss _,” the other says, avoiding Yunhyeong’s eyes for the first time since he made the request. 

Silence fills the room for a minute. There’s not much Yunhyeong can say as he thinks about it, a sudden hole forming on his stomach at the thought of kissing one of his closest friends. Donghyuk’s voice snaps him out of it. 

“Please. I know you have kissed. And that you’re good at it, according to Miyeon who can’t seem to shut up about it since you kissed her.”

He opens his mouth, almost scandalized knowing the girl goes around talking about it. “Oh my god, that was _ once _ and we were playing spin the bottle.”

“Well that one time was all it took for her to talk about it with her friends for the next two months, loud enough for the whole classroom to listen,” Donghyuk says with a simple shrug. “But anyways! Will you help me?”

“Wouldn’t it be weird?” Yunhyeong asks, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“It’s just a kiss! Okay, maybe a couple. It’s just... like a little boost so then I can go, kiss girls and become a pro. And I stop bothering you.”

Yunhyeong really is out of words, but Donghyuk’s insistence is telling him that there’s no way out of his request.

“Who taught you how to ride a skateboard?” 

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes, and finally gives in. “_ Fine _. I’ll help you. But just once, okay?”

“Yes!” Donghyuk straightens up, a big smile on his lips. “Thanks, hyung!”

“Right now?”

“I’m prepared!”

Yunhyeong is not. But his dongsaeng is asking him for help, and he has hyung duties to fulfill. Part of it might be not wanting to let Donghyuk down, specially since he seems to have quite high expectations of his friend’s kissing skills, when in reality he has only kissed girls a handful of times.

“Okay, come here then,” he says, moving on bed to leave space for Donghyuk and he crawls quickly, sitting in front of him with his legs crossed. 

Donghyuk has a certain innocent look, eyes shining at Yunhyeong excited to start his lesson. Donghyuk is cute and he knows it, that’s why he has so many older girls from Yunhyeong’s grade eating from his hand, and he almost feels the need to roll his eyes at Donghyuk yet again because he feels kind of manipulated into the situation, but restrains himself from it.

“How do you even _ teach _ how to kiss?” Yunhyeong whines. “That’s some rom-com shit, you really need to stop watching those.”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuk replies shrugging his shoulder. “Just tell me how you start a kiss without it being awkward, then we do it and you give me feedback until I get better or whatever.”

“God. Good kisses come out naturally, I don’t think this will work.”

“Yunhyeong-hyung, you said you would help —“

“I am _ going to _, I’m just pointing it out.”

Yunhyeong’s eyes travel to Donghyuk’s small lips for a second, thinking his will touch them in a few moments. He really wasn’t expecting that when he innocently invited Donghyuk over when walking home, but here they are now.

“Okay so,” he claps, trying to hide away the sudden nervousness. “Get just a bit closer.”

Donghyuk follows his instructions without questioning, and their legs are now touching.

“Okay... well. When you start a kiss you just, I don’t know. There’s a certain tension in the air, a moment when you know the other person wants to kiss you too. If you’re talking to them, and they start staring at your lips, it’s probably a good sign. And if you are talking and start getting closer, voice lower, that’s one hundred percent an invitation for a kiss.” Donghyuk doesn’t say a single word, paying attention to every piece of information his friend is sharing, but Yunhyeong catches the millisecond in which Donghyuk’s eyes look down to his moving lips. “And if you both know a kiss is happening, I think just going for it can be quite aggressive, if you know what I mean. So I personally would rather touch the other’s person face first and if they don’t give any signs of being taken aback, that’s when you go for the kiss.”

“Got it. Then what.”

“During the actual kiss... don’t use too much tongue at first, I guess? Move your lips just enough, and then you can try and add some. I think girls don’t like very wet kisses.” He stops for a second to think about what else he can say, but the whole situation is just so bizarre. “Really, Donghyuk, I think it’s more of an instinct rather than something I can lecture you on.”

“Okay then let’s move on to the example!”

“A little desperate aren’t we?!” Yunhyeong bickers.

“I’m eager to learn,” Donghyuk pouts, and the hole in Yunhyeong’s stomach reappears.

He clears his throat, avoiding the younger’s gaze for a couple of seconds before getting back his courage to go for it. “So as I was telling you, let’s pretend you didn’t ask _ me _ to kiss _ you _. If we were just casually talking slash flirting, and the atmosphere was just obvious, then we would probably start staring at the other’s mouth and getting a bit closer.”

Yunhyeong knows Donghyuk is a good student, he is his class’ president for a reason. And apparently he is a good student for this too, his eyes fixed on Yunhyeong’s mouth as he explains, exactly what he told him was an indicator for wanting to kiss someone.

“Would a bit of flirting be good at this point?” he asks, his voice getting almost imperceptibly lower, but Yunhyeong still catches the difference.

“Yes, definitely.”

“You have pretty lips,” Donghyuk says, and Yunhyeong doesn’t know if he means it or if he’s doing it for the sake of their exercise, but it still makes him hold his breath for a second. He doesn’t realize it at first, but he has been staring at Donghyuk’s lips too, and the way they move when the words leave his mouth.

Donghyuk cups his face, carefully and almost afraid he might be doing something wrong. His touch is soft, awkward. He just puts his hand there and wait for the next instruction. It’s the first time since this whole thing started when he seems a little hesitant about what they’re doing. 

“I can lead you first, okay? Then we can practice the other way around to see how you do.” Donghyuk nods, a hint of nervousness in his eyes, and it’s the first time Yunhyeong has seen his friend vulnerable like this. 

Yunhyeong moves his hand to Donghyuk’s cheek, and asks one last time just to make sure. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” And Yunhyeong only nods. 

Time stands still, the two seconds before Yunhyeong starts moving forward feeling incredibly slow but at the same time, so fast that he doesn’t notice they went by before his lips are against Donghyuk’s. They feel softer than they look, is the first thing that goes through Yunhyeong’s mind. He doesn’t move for the first couple of seconds, simply pressing their lips together waiting for his friend to get used to the feeling, or maybe for himself to fully realize what’s going on. 

His thumb instinctively brushes Donghyuk’s cheek, and the other’s breath hitches against his lips, which Yunhyeong takes as a sign for his next move. He starts moving his lips slowly, not opening his mouth just yet so it’s not too intrusive right from the start, and Donghyuk shyly follows. He is not bad at it, so Yunhyeong guesses he’s just a natural. They quickly get into a nice rhythm, and Donghyuk mimics Yunhyeong’s previous movement by brushing his thumb against his cheek as well, something simple that still makes his heart stop only to start beating faster.

Yunhyeong considers now is a good time to go just a bit further, and gently touches Donghyuk’s lower lip with his tongue. The other takes a second to accept the invitation and opens his mouth to let Yunhyeong in. It’s him who does most of it, so he sticks to slow and gentle movements with his tongue. When he considers it’s enough (they’ve been kissing for almost a whole minute now), he breaks the contact. It takes both of them a few seconds to open their eyes. 

“So. Thoughts.” Yunhyeong says, breaking the silence. He tries to be as casual as possible, but he can’t help but feel a bit nervous of what Donghyuk might be thinking at the moment.

“That was my first kiss.” He replies, eyes lost into space. It suddenly hits Yunhyeong that _yes,_ _he just claimed his friend’s lips for the first time_.

“Well, then what do you think of your first kiss?” Yunhyeong asks again trying to keep himself from sounding nervous.

“I don’t have any reference points to judge you on. It feel... good,” he admits, making Yunhyeong’s stomach flutter. “But _ you _ , give me _ your _ thoughts. _ Feedback, hyung _.”

“You were just a bit stiff at first, which I guess it’s normal, but you quickly went into a nice flow. The tongue... well I did most of it, so maybe just try to move it a little without fear. You’re good, though.”

Donghyuk lets out a breath, almost all air leaving his lungs, and Yunhyeong wonders how long he has been keeping it in. Both of them take a moment to process what just happened, and Donghyuk is the first one with the courage to speak again.

“Okay, I got this. Let’s try again.”

He looks determined to be even better than the first time, and takes the initiative in closing the space between them without thinking about it too much. His lips feel softer this time around, already a little wet from the previous kiss, and Yunhyeong can tell Donghyuk is applying all the things he just learned, copying his movements. It doesn’t really feel too different from the first kiss, but Donghyuk does feel more comfortable and just the right amount of bold to make the kiss a good one. He’s also the one that introduces some tongue into the kiss first, and it definitely feels better when the both of them are working together rather than Yunhyeong leading the way.

This kiss takes longer, and for a second Yunhyeong wonders if this is really Donghyuk’s first time considering how good he is at it. He also thinks how good their lips feels against each other, then his mind goes to the _ I’m actually kissing this dude _ stage only to go back to the _ don’t question it, shit happens. _ They break the kiss only when it’s necessary to catch their breath. 

“Okay so what about that one?” Donghyuk asks, expectant to hear what Yunhyeong has to say. 

“That was definitely better. You’re a natural, so I don’t think there’s much I can teach you…” Yunhyeong tells him jokingly, but a strange pressure on his chest regrets saying that, fearing Donghyuk will say something like _ cool, thanks! _and what just happened becomes another one of their friendship anecdotes. 

But a very, very tiny part of him is waiting for Donghyuk to tell him that no, he actually needs more practice, just so that he can kiss him some more. And another part next is also regretting what they just did, because as Donghyuk said it was to get some practice before finally kissing an actual girl, and Yunhyeong’s selfishness might want to keep those lips to himself now that he got a taste of them. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the 17 years old boy hormones, making him feel all types of ways with such a simple thing, but the Donghyuk sitting in front of him at the moment doesn’t feel like the same one that was reading comics on the floor half an hour ago. His cheeks gained a pink shade, his lips look more juicy due to the kisses, and his entire appearance overall is making Yunhyeong’s heart beat so fast it almost feels as if it stopped completely.

“That was good,” Donghyuk points out. “The kissing, I mean.” Yunhyeong only nods in agreement. “Thanks, hyung.”

“You owe me an ice cream.”

“Sure,” he says, a little out of it. Yunhyeong can’t tell the reason behind it.

But then Donghyuk looks back at him, and this is a side of his friend he has never seen in their years of friendship. He who is always confident, a natural flirt, all smiles and strong looks, now seems timid and almost tiny in front of him, but still brave enough to speak what’s on his mind.

“Can we kiss again?”

And the question doesn’t take Yunhyeong by surprise, because that’s exactly what he also wants, but it still sends a shiver down his spine. He lets his actions reply to Donghyuk, looking for his lips immediately so that Donghyuk doesn’t need to ask the question twice.

It feels warm, fuzzy, almost overwhelming. And right now it’s just them, and the sound their lips make as they move against each other, the almost imperceptible gasps escaping their throats and their breaths mixing. Everything around them stands still, and it feels as if it is going in slow motion while they’re the only ones moving at a normal speed, trying to make the seconds last longer.

For a moment Yunhyeong forgets the reason behind of all of this, Donghyuk wanting to get some experience before hand so that he can then go and get girls at his feet, and lets himself enjoy the feeling kissing someone, which is always welcomed. It’s not intense, it’s not rushed, it’s not too passionate. It’s just... a kiss. A very nice one. And when it’s time to break it, both of them linger on it for just an extra second.

There are not many annotations to make on it. That last one wasn’t part of the actual teaching, after all.

They smile at each other, some awkwardness in the gesture because what do you even do after kissing your friend? Both of them look around the room, trying to find something to distract themselves on, and Donghyuk simply goes back to the floor to continue reading the comic book he let forgotten. 

Yunhyeong does the same, and goes back to laying in bed while using his phone. He replies to some texts and scrolls down the apps he had open, not fully able to focus on anything just yet with the feeling of Donghyuk’s lips still tickling on his. He wonders if his friend is thinking something similar, and a quick look at him (still on the same page of his comic as ten minutes ago) answers him.

They stay quiet for the next hour, something unusual for them who are both very talkative people, and Donghyuk only breaks the silence when he announces that his mom is asking him to go back home. 

Both stand up, Yunhyeong guiding him to the door. It’s not necessary to go with him all the way to the entrance of the apartment complex since Donghyuk more than knows his way around, and his house is just a few blocks away. He stays at the door a moment, looking conflicted, and Yunhyeong gets scared both of them might have fucked up. But the other’s words take him by surprise.

“Can we kiss just... just one more time?” he asks him. And Yunhyeong doesn’t even have to process the question before nodding in agreement. He stands right in front of Donghyuk, and carefully pulls him forward by his arms to press their lips together for the fourth time that day. 

This one is different. Shorter, not as slow and careful as the previous ones, but still able to make Yunhyeong’s stomach flip. Now that they’re both standing, Donghyuk’s hands find their way to Yunhyeong’s waist and the older keeps his on Donghyuk’s arms. It’s an awkward position, but the feeling of their lips against each other makes up for it. The kiss doesn’t last more than twenty seconds, but still manages to leave them both short of breath.

“Thanks, hyung. I promise I won’t bother you again.” Donghyuk says with a strange smile, and Yunhyeong can sense a hint of hope in his voice, and decides to hold on to it for the words that leave his mouth next. 

“It’s not a bother. Let me know if you need more help. I’m your hyung after all, so I have to take care of you.” Yunhyeong smiles, and hopes it came out natural, almost teasing, but deep inside he also hopes Donghyuk takes his words seriously, and as an invitation to ask for help again. (Or well, to ask for more kisses.)

His friend smiles brightly in return, his dimples more noticeable than ever, and Yunhyeong can tell something very small changed between them. 

“I will! Bye, hyung! I’ll buy you an ice cream tomorrow!” he says, waving goodbye and disappearing down the corridor. 

Yunhyeong waits until he hears the elevator go down to close the apartment’s door, and once he’s all alone in his again he takes a moment to process everything. Donghyuk’s scent didn’t leave with him, a trail of it still in the air. Yunhyeong lies in bed looking at the ceiling, the strange feeling on his chest going all the way down to his stomach and back keeping him from being able to concentrate on anything.

He is still not completely sure of what happened that afternoon. One of his best friends asked him to kiss him, and they did more than _ once _ and now everything feels so weird but not in a _ we fucked up _ kind of way but rather in a _ it never crossed my head I would like kissing Donghyuk _ kind of way. And he likes his confident friend, the one who’s always extroverted, a go getter, the one that knows he can get anything he wants if he goes for it. But he also hopes, in secret, he’s still not confident in his kissing, and won’t be for a long time, so that “teaching” him is a pleasure only him can enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I won't promise anything because I'm the worst at keeping up with things, but I might or might not add another chapter to this! Emphasis on the I won't promise.
> 
> And remember: one comment = one smile ♡
> 
> Love, M. ♡


End file.
